Caught up in the moment
by girlnextdoor81
Summary: one shot loosely based on lyrics of same name by Big and Rich...my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Caught up in the Moment: One-shot

Bella POV

Houston, ugh it is always this humid here? Thank-God I am headed home today. Home…ha what a funny thought this will only be the third night in as many months that I have even been home and I will only be there for the night then back out on the road tomorrow, welcome to the life of sales, I knew that getting into this job and since I'm good at it and making more money than any 28 year old I know you won't hear me complaining.

Now the security check point routine, and boy can you tell the frequent flyers from everyone else…shoes, jacket, belt and jewelry off, laptop out and in its own tray, small bottles of liquids also out and in a tray, but as you put everything through the scanner machine make sure to keep your boarding pass and ID out. I have this down so completely that I can be undressed through the line and redressed looking so perfect you would never know I just walked through security and not from a runway. After all I am well aware that my good looks and sexy suits play a role in how I close so many sales in this job.

Ok, now that I'm through security next part of my preflight routine, newsstand….and while I browse I should call and touch base with Alice, maybe even be able to squeeze in breakfast tomorrow with my longtime best friend. After I dialed Alice's number I immediately hear her bubbly voice asking me to leave a message…hmmm, odd "Hey Ali its me, I just got through security in Houston and my flight is arriving home tonight and I don't leave for my next trip until after lunch tomorrow, so I was hoping we could squeeze in a breakfast at La Grande Orange, you know its my favorite and I am rarely there enough to have such a wonderful breakfast with my very best friend, call and let me know….otherwise I'll be there at 8am either way. Miss you and love you and I promise I will plan a weekend at home soon so we have some girl time, I can totally use a shopping trip!" Ok, call to the best friend…check, now to pick out a magazine what to read today? Its been a hell of a week so I am not in the "Business Week" kind of mood, I want something a little lighter, more girlie…Como, perfect just add a bag of M&M's and my flight will be filled with perfect snacks and entertainment.

As I head towards my gate I notice my flight is delayed…"Just great" I mumble out loud, but notice that the sports bar is having happy hour so I might as well try to relax a bit, so I'll have a drink before my flight. The sports bar is just on the inside of the security check so I can have a beer, read my magazine, and people watch the security check point. As I pull up to the bar and find the stool with the best view of people watching, a very cute young guy walks up…eye candy bar tenders are my favorite….name tag says Jacob well a little flirting never hurt a girl. I lean slightly on the bar so that my cleavage is perfectly displayed "Jacob, honey it's been a hell of a day and I need a beer desperately, what's on tap?" Jacob a very tall, very built can't be a day over 21 dark skinned and long hair and these dark eyes that seem to be burning right through my clothes, smiles and I see the perfect white teeth he licks quickly before giving me the list of beers on tap…and ugh his voice is like gravel and husky and why weren't boys made this way when I was in college? I ordered a local blonde brew and pull out my magazine but get quickly distracted watching the people come through security and can't help but laugh at the craziness that happens there, the second guy in line is wearing cowboy boots, WAY too tight jeans, a cowboy hat and huge belt buckle he finally manages to bend enough in those jeans and remove his hat but is actually going to attempt walking through the metal detector with that dinner plate sized belt buckle and the smart ass security worker lets him attempt and the annoyingly loud beep begins….really people have you ever flown before. I continue to scan the line of people waiting when I see HIM!

Wow, he might be the most beautiful man I have ever seen, tall, built, sharply dressed in his black Armani suit, pink shirt and paisley tie (must I mention how much I love men in pink…) as Mr. Beautiful gets closer in line it becomes apparent to me that he is no stranger to airport security as he follows my routine perfectly and with such grace and fluid motions (this people watching is beginning to cause some fluids in me if you know what I mean) as I let out a breath and continue to watch Mr. Beautiful he smiles at the little old woman in front of him and if the smile isn't enough to make me wet what he does next…he picks up his hand and runs it through his hair….his hair is messy but perfect, longer then most men and the strangest color, its almost copper which I have never seen but this guy is defiantly not the type to dye his hair so it must be natural….as I begin staring even more I notice a slight five o'clock shadow and begin to think if I don't stop watching I might have to sit on a 2 hour 26 minute flight to Phoenix with wet panties and frustrated. With a huff I turn around take the last swig of my beer and pull out my magazine.

As I eye the cover of Cosmo and take in the young actress in the photo and wonder if I've seen her new movie…..what's in the magazine, walk off your belly, this fall's hottest fashion trends, how to have good sex….that one sounds promising. I open the magazine to the article and begin reading.

Twenty minutes later, half way through the article, and no less horny then I was when I began reading trying to distract myself from ogling Mr. Beautiful….I angrily shut the magazine and think "why am I even reading this its not like I'm having any sex anyway…let alone good sex" as I turn to put the magazine away none other than Mr. Beautiful is sitting right next to me and he gives me a sexy crooked smirk and winks at me. OMG up close he is even more beautiful with these piercing green eyes and he smells so good that I just want to pull on his tie and take him right here at the bar. Wait, why is he smirking and winking at me….and then I rethink my last thought and gasp realizing that I didn't think that I said it. I immediately blush shove the magazine in my bag and stand to walk out of this bar embarrassed and as fast as I can.

Then I feel a warm hand grab my wrist and a voice dripping of sex say "Come over here…hey hey good looking Can I buy you a beer?" And all I can think is the Nelly song "it's getting hot in here". In shock I stare into Mr. Beautiful's green eyes and can't seem to form any words but then I hear my voice but can't believe what I'm saying…"I'm heading out to Phoenix on a 747 in 35 minutes down at gate 11, if you wanna get lucky I'll take you to heaven." I want to hide my face where did this Bella come from? Then I watch Mr. Beautiful drain his beer, grab my bag to throw on his shoulder then takes my hand and says "I got a million dollar meeting up in New York city if I'm not there it'll be a crying pity, but something about you is too damn pretty." And again he winks and begins to drag me out of the bar. He looks over his shoulder and says my name is Edward by the way. He pulls out his wallet and a key card in front of a platinum level flyer lounge and I follow in behind him. And just my luck it's empty.

Edwards slowly puts my bag down on the couch in the room and begins removing his suit coat while never taking his eyes off mine. Like the shy idiot that I am I just stand there frozen, unable to move or speak and he pulls at the knot in his tie to loosen it and all I can do is think "oh, my God, is this really happening?" After removing his tie Edward stalks towards me and again says "My name is Edward, and this isn't how my trips to the airport usually go, believe me, but it can stop here if you want, but it won't go any further without you introducing yourself" after he speaks he leans towards me placing his hands on my small hips and begins kissing down my neck, and I croak out "Bel-la, m-my name is Bella" my voice so low I'm not sure he even heard me, until I hear Edward speak again. "well, Bella," now his hands are beginning to unbutton my blouse "so far its been very nice meeting you, and I can make sure that when I'm done with you, you will have had sex and it will have been so good you can write next months article for Cosmo." All I could do was close my eyes and drop my head back. With that motion he immediately began kissing my throat, then what he did next was so fast I'm not sure how it happened, but with his hands on my waist he moved me backwards until I was up against the large wooden doors we walked through, and his hands which seemed to be everywhere were beginning to undo my blouse. In the lust filled state I was currently in my only thought was "thank god for Alice always forcing me to buy sexy lingerie although I have to admit this is the first time in ten years it's actually paid off. As the buttons on my shirt came open I heard Edward growl as he saw the black lacy number I had on today. That growl was sexy and was all it took for me to suddenly have a sexual confidence I needed, and as my hands went to his belt I leaned forward on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "Yes the panties match" as I licked his ear lobe.

Suddenly his hips thrust forward and for the first time I noticed the unmistakable bulge in his pants and I couldn't help but want more, want it all right then. Manners and consequences be damned this man most defiantly has the largest dick I have ever seen. I continued to work his pants as he unhooked my bra and his lips suddenly found my already hard nipples. As his tongue began working magic on my breast my hand finally found the warmth of his manhood, and believe me he was a man. Long, incredibly hard and throbbing in my small hands. I squeezed my hand tightly as I began to stroke his cock and again I heard that growl that is dripping of sex and want. I looked up and was met again by Edwards piercing green eyes. "Bella, if you keep that up we won't ever make it to the sex" and he slowly pulled my hand away from him then quickly brought his hands back to me. Placing his hands on my shoulder and pushing me back slightly his mouth again found the sensitive spot below my ear and he whispered to me "Bella, just relax and experience this I will do all the work" as he then began kissing down my neck and shoulder his hands unzipped my skirt and it fell to the floor and I was now standing in an airport lounge in nothing but my monolo blahniks and black lace panties "won't Alice be proud" I though and began to smirk. Edward began eyeing me head to toe and mumbled "Fucking sexy" under his breath and began to travel his hands towards the one place I wanted them most. He hooked his thumbs in the barely there lace panties and slowly began to kneel and he pushed my last article of clothing off my body. Edward began kissing down my body, down my stomach and to my thighs and claves and he helped me to lift my feet off the ground to completely remove my panties. As I began to moved to remove my what could now surely be called "Fuck me shoes" Edward looked up at me and grabbed my ankle and with a devilish smirk said "leave them on, please?" and I stopped how could I say no to this beautiful man that seemed to be making my body feel things it had never before felt. When he noticed I was obliging him he smiled and began kissing back up my legs and stopped at my thighs and kissed them both before slipping his hand between them and finding my wet and waiting heat. As his fingers began to explore the outer lips of my pussy I began to writhe in ecstasy and the growling became more and more frequent then I felt not only Edward's fingers but his tongue begin ministrations on my now wet, swollen and waiting pussy. I wanted this and I wanted it now…."Fuck me already Edward" I nearly yelled and that's all it took he quickly stood and removed his remaining clothing. As he came close to me he hitched my leg to his waist at which point I opened my eyes and took in the sight of completely naked Edward, hair a mess, green eyes sparkling and filled with lust and his muscular arms and abs so perfect with that oh so sexy "v" like and arrow pointing to the promise land. As I helped his purpose by wrapping my legs around his slender waist I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance and I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from watching as he ever so slowly began to enter me. The first penetration is always the most uncomfortable for me, but Edward had me so wet and ready that I was thrusting my hips practically begging him to enter me faster. This process seemed to last forever I was beginning to realize the sheer size of Edward and he was still pushing into me, then I felt him begin to hit me inside in places that had never been touched and the wonderful knot began to build in my stomach. With a loud grunt I and a deep exhale I realized that Edward was finally completely sheathed inside me and his eyes slowly came up to look at me and again with the devilish smirk. I could have melted right there and I thought this was perfect, as he began to thrust his hips so he was smoothly beginning to pull out of me pushing my back harder into the sturdy wooden door before he quickly slammed back into me and I couldn't help but scream in ecstasy and realized at this pace my orgasm would be hard and fast. Edward continued to pump himself in and out of my pussy that was so wet I began to feel my liquids dripping down my legs and if this didn't feel so amazing I might have been embarrassed that I was leaking sexual fluid all over my lover. Edward then used one hand to put pressure on the bundle of nerves that would be my undoing and I screamed his name as he continued thrusting and kissing my neck. As I rode out my orgasm I realized Edwards hand was at my entrance between us then he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked all my juices off his fingers. "Mmm Bella you taste delicious, are you ready to cum again love?" With what I am sure looked like panic in my eyes I remember my last orgasm an felt a new wave of juice puddle between us and Edward with a smug smile said "I'll take that as a yes!" Edward slip me down the door and helped me to my feet then carefully turned me around and with his hand on the small of my back walked me to a nearby table until I was bending over it. This was something I always wanted to be bent over a table or desk, and honestly I had never had anything but missionary style so I was filled with lust and excitement and I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my ass thanking Alice again for forcing me to do lunges as the gym so I knew my ass was firm and round, Edward didn't need anymore invitation and his rock hard cock entered my pussy again, and this time he wasn't being as gentle but I was loving this new angle and became more vocal, "ungh, right there Edward…harder, faster…ugh fuck yes, keep going I'm about to…." And before I could complete my sentence I felt Edwards hand at my clit, his lips in my ear and his dick begin releasing his own orgasm into me as my body tightened around him harder and my 2nd orgasm over took me.

Edward continued to kiss my neck and shoulder as I rode out my orgasm, and once my breathing steadied, he turned me around pulled me close to him and I felt his lips crash into me and his tongue quickly begging for entrance. As I opened my mouth to allow him in I could taste myself on him. Much too quickly Edward pulled away and began what now felt like a familiar trail of kisses up and down my neck and he whispered in my ear "Amazing Bella, you are truly amazing!" Then he backed up and gathered my clothes, handed them to me a pointed to a door that I could only assume is a bathroom. I am positive I blushed because I could feel the heat of embarrassment in my face and I walked into the bathroom and began to clean myself up and needed to slash my face with cold water ad I replayed what just happened.

I took longer then necessary hoping that when I exited Edward would be gone, yet at the same time hoping he wouldn't and with a deep breath I opened the door back to the lounge and found Edward sitting on the couch looking perfect and beautiful. He quickly stood and walked towards me. "Bella, again that was amazing" he handed me my bags and motioned towards the door. I walked and he led me towards my gate with his hand on the small of my back. As we reached gate 11 he turned me around and again crashed his lips to mine and I am positive that people were staring, hell I would have been, but I didn't care this kiss the last however long we just spent in the lounge was the most amazing in my life. As Edward pulled away his slipped a small card into my hand and simply said "Call me if you ever need good sex again" with that devilish smirk and walked away. I slowly let my eyes look down at the business card in my hand "Edward Cullen, ESQ Partner at Martindale Hubble Law Firm Houston, Texas"

I couldn't help but gasp gorgeous, successful and smart…..I will make sure that I travel to Houston more often.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped the business card into my wallet as I took my seat on the plane. Once situated I replayed the last 24 hours in my head…everything being completely normal, predicable, and the same as most days for me, then…I met Edward. I let out an audible exhale and the woman sitting next to me gave me a knowing glance, and I quickly put in my head phones and drifted off to sleep as the flight from Houston to Phoenix passed in a blur.

I walked in the door to my house, and suddenly felt "home" the smells my comfortable furniture, photos of my family and friends adorning the walls and shelves of my living room. I dropped my keys in the silver bowl on my counter and continued to my bedroom to unpack my suit case. I glanced at the clock 9:47, ok it's not too late to call Alice again to ask about breakfast. Just as I reached for my phone it rang, the little pixie must have ESP since the caller ID reads Alice. "Hello Alice, I was just about to call you." "Bella, I knew you would be home, I got your message and I am so excited about breakfast, of course I can fit you in you are barely ever here and I have so much to tell you. I want you to hear the whole story in person, but I can't wait until tomorrow, I met someone and he's amazing and I think I'm in love." Alice spoke so fast I have no idea how she breathed and all I could to was let out a small laugh, Alice is in love again, also normal. "Alice I can't wait to hear about this guy, but slow down would you please, I can be traveling this much and worried about you being crushed like you were after that asshat Mike." As though she expected my less then thrilled response Alice huffed. "Bella, Bella, Bella just because you are so uptight and prude that your La Perla's are probably dusty with cob webs doesn't mean that the rest of the world can't be out searching for our soul mates, and yes I have made some bad decisions in men, and fallen a little too quickly with most but this is different, Jasper, that's his name by the way, Jasper is different." I could hear the smile in Alice's voice and for the first time since we became friends more then ten years ago Alice sounded happy and not just horny. "I'm happy for you Alice really I am, just be careful and I can't wait to hear all about it at breakfast, I actually had and interesting day myself that you won't believe…" before I could continue Alice became sarcastic when she cut me off. "Yeah Bella like you telling me you nailed another sales pitch or received another raise blah blah blah, no surprises there." Feigning hurt I reply "Alice I did nail a sales pitch, but there is more then that and since your so convinced my La Perla's are dusty you'll just have to wait until breakfast to hear about the beautiful man that saw them today..Goodnight Alice." I swear I heard whining as I hung up the telephone.

I finished unpacking and repacking for my next trip before showering and crawling into my king sized bed that was heavenly. When I began traveling I was staying at Westin's all over the US and their beds are amazing, when I bought my house a few months ago I purchased one for my home, and now at home or on the road I slept soundly. As I pulled the covers up to my chin I felt the smile cross as I quickly drifted into an Edward filled dream.

Five o'clock came much too early, but I wouldn't miss the opportunity of running Pinnacle Peak mountain in the morning since I was home and had to settle for a treadmill most mornings. I quickly pulled on my Nikes and pout my hair in ponytail before grabbing my iPod and heading out the door for my run. An hour and six miles later I walk back into my home feeling completely energized as I start a pot of coffee and head to the bathroom for a shower. Once the water is at the temperature I like I step into the shower and begin washing my hair, as my thoughts again begin drifting to yesterday my hand also begins drifting slowing down my stomach to my already wet and throbbing core. I gently begin to softy stroke my clit and as I close my eyes I see green ones shinning back at me. I unhook the showerhead and change the water pressure from the setting I use for showering to the setting I use for…well this. (Don't judge me I'm single and have been for a while and a girl needs some relief now and then). My orgasm came quickly and I finished my shower and dressed for my breakfast date with Alice and a travel day, jeans. These days are some of my favorite time with friends and jeans; if I could wear jeans everyday my life would be perfect. Once finished dressing I walked to the kitchen to drink some coffee and sort through the mail that had come while I was out.

After handling the few things I needed to before heading out of town again, I grabbed my clothes, my suitcase and purse and loaded my car. I was practically skipping as I dropped of my dry cleaning, ran into Walgreens to refill some prescriptions, and headed towards La Grande Orange to meet Alice. I pulled into the parking lot about 15 minutes early but wasn't the least bit surprised to see that Alice had already snagged an outdoor table and was waving me over. Alice seemed to be bouncing as I walked towards her and pulled me into a hug. "I miss you so much Bella, when will you be home for more then just a few hours, you know everyone is dying for you to come out with us, and to see the new house. Sit, sit I already ordered and there 's an orange juice sit I want to tell you all about Jasper and I want there to be time to hear about your mystery guy as well." "Calm down Alice I have time before I need to leave, thanks for the o.j."

Without hesitate Alice has realized that I am ready to listen and she begins telling me about Jasper. "Oh Bella I am positive I am in love with him, it's almost as though I have been waiting and looking for him my whole life. He is the kindest, sweetest, most caring man I have ever met, the true southern gentlemen type. And Bella he's pretty easy on the eyes as well. Tall, just muscular enough, long blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. It's as though when he looks at me he really sees me, and sees my soul. He is truly amazing." "Ok Alice he's perfect I hear that, and you should be really happy and excited about this, tell me where and how you met him, and if you are about to tell me last Saturday night a bar or club I'm going to warn you I will just walk out, since we both know that is not the way to meet the love of your life." Alice began to laugh and looked a little nervous "Bella I didn't meet him at a club, I um well…" interrupting I wasn't understanding Alice's hesitation and almost barked at her "Spit it out already Alice, if you are nervous telling me, your best friend since forever it got to be really bad." Looking around a bit Alice came to lock eyes with me and began again much more confidently. "OK, Bella fine I met him at this little boutique book store when I was shopping for your birthday gift, ok don't ask anymore I don't want to ruin your birthday surprise. Anyway I was looking for something very specific and I walked to the counter to ask for help and he works there, actually it turns out he owns the bookstore. He is totally into old civil war books so he turned his hobby into a successful bookstore, selling of course more then just civil war books. Any way we ended up talking for like 3 hours that day and he finally asked for my number. I hadn't been gone an hour and he called; I mean he called me and didn't wait three days or anything. Anyway he invited me over for dinner, cooked for me even, had the cutest little condo on the golf course and is such a good cook. So I go over expecting, well I don't know but I was prepared had on a little red lacy number that was amazing but he didn't get to see it because all that happened was the most amazing kiss of my life as I was leaving at the end of the night." Alice took a deep breath and her eyes got a little teary before she began again. "I've seen him everyday since it's been almost 2 weeks and still nothing but kissing and its amazing he hasn't even tried and trust me I've given him some opportunities." Alice then wiggled her eye brows and gave me a knowing smirk. "Anyway that's about it I totally want you to meet him next time your home have a little dinner party or something. Tell me now about this mystery story you began yesterday. Too busy, too prude Bella claims to have a hook up and I've been seeing a guy for two weeks and haven't gotten anything but kisses, what a swapping of places for us huh?" All I could do is laugh, Alice is by no means a slut, but since she frequently falls into love, she also frequently had intimate actions with men she's barely met, and I haven't had sex with a man that didn't require batteries since I took this job nearly 3 years ago….and now I know what I was missing out on.

"Well," I begin "You know yesterday was pretty normal, good meetings, I will defiantly exceed my sales quota for the month which will mean a huge bonus, so I was thinking maybe a girls weekend to Mexico, and I also want to put finally buy that new TV for the living room which will be happening very soon as this rate." Alice pouted and gave me the stink eye and broke out the annoying voice she knew would get me to break…"Bel-laaa, enough with the normal BS that happens to you on a regular basis, I want to hear the juicy details of my best friend especially since I haven't gotten any lately." Laughing I decide I should actually fill her in, on the beautiful man named Edward and the events of last night, specifically recapping for her the moments she should be most proud of, the confidence I had when addressing him at the bar, the fact that my sexy lingerie was on and matching describing in full detail the black lace set I was wearing, and the request from Edward to leave on the Monolo Blahniks. I was also very specific in the details of Edward and his body. I could close my eyes and describe him in perfect detail "Perfectly messy hair in the most amazing copper color that is long enough to stick out in all directions but not cover his beautiful sparkling green eyes, his long full eyelashes that any woman would be jealous of, his strong arms, and solid build the sculpted chest and the sexy "v" that formed just above the promise land, or perfection of man that was just below his waist. "Seriously, Alice I always felt that a man's penis was awkward and served a purpose but was never anything I wanted to spend time looking at, but Edwards was beautiful, his dick was long, thick, and standing at attention so intently to bring pleasure to me, and it was the most amazing, mind blowing sex of my life, honestly I masturbated twice since just thinking about it and it hasn't even been 24 hours. Then afterwards he points me to the bathroom for a little privacy, like we hadn't just fucked like bunnies in a public place, empty or not, and waits until I was done to walk me to my gate. Just as I am about to bored the plane he pulls me to him and gives me the most amazing kiss ever and his business card and walks away. I didn't even comprehend my actions until I was reliving in while flying home and I can't say that I regret it. It was amazing, fulfilling, and not a memory I will complain about. At least there was no drunken sex or walk of shame the next morning, my first one-night stand or whatever you would call what happened yesterday was amazing and I would do it all over again given the chance."

Alice tapped her chin, and spoke in her angelic little voice, "So what did you do with his business card? I mean you should totally call him and if he is even ½ and beautiful as you claim and if the sex was so great you should call him now and plan a trip to visit him." "ALICE" I huffed, "I am not calling him, he doesn't want to see me again, he probably does this all the time and would think I'm a freak if I call him." I began digging through my wallet to find Edward's business card "Besides I don't have time for a relationship I have a hard enough time keeping up with you and we have over a decade of history and technically live in the same city, when I'm even here. How could I even pretend that I have time to try and get to know someone who lives in Houston none the less?" As I pulled out my debit card and paid the waitress for our breakfast I also too out Edwards card and laid it on the table. "Last night was fun, but that's it, it was amazing sex with a stranger at an airport, nothing else, nothing more." Tearing the card in two and placing it back on the table I excused myself from the table t make a quick stop in the bathroom before heading to my second home, the airport. I'll be right back, watch my purse." Alice waved me off knowing that I have the world's smallest bladder. When I returned to the table the waitress had cleared the table and Alice and I made small talk catching up on our friends before I did need to leave and I could tell that Alice was anxious to see Jasper later anyway. I hugged Alice "I love you, thanks for not judging me for fucking a stranger in an airport. I'll be home for a week when get back from this trip and we'll plan a housewarming and I can meet Jasper. I should be home next Tuesday, but I'll call you tomorrow ok." Alice pushed back and looked at me while keeping her little hands on my arms, "Bella I'm your best friend and I have done some things that are way worse then totally hot airport sex with a buckshot beautiful man, I approve so of course I wouldn't judge. And don't worry about planning a housewarming party at your house I will take care of everything." I noticed a mischievous sparkle in Alice's eye as I walked to my car, but with that little pixie you can never tell what she's up to.


End file.
